Kaiji Tang
Kaiji Tang (born January 25, 1984 in Shanghai, China) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to Marcy Edwards. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Wakfu (2018) - Bump, Nox 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Ladybug (2018) - Bee Guard 2 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Tony 'Web Animation' *Brawl Taunts (2008) - Additional Voices *DEATH BATTLE! (2016) - Roronoa Zoro (ep70) *More Brawl Taunts (2008) - Captain. Falcon *One More Brawl Taunts (2009) - Captain Falcon, Meta Knight *RWBY (2017) - Li Ren (ep50) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Blue Knight (ep6), Enemy Avatar B (ep8) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Professor Futoi *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Barouhcruz *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Tetsudo "Poppo" Hisakawa *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Kentaro Yamamoto *Baki (2018) - Kaioh Retsu *Berserk (2017) - Guts *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Narration *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Osamu Dazai *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Salif, Additional Voices *Charlotte (2016) - Bodyguard (ep13), Hosoyamada (ep7) *Coppelion (2015) - Taro *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Kohichi Kitakura (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Kohichi Kitakura (Announced) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Big G *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Vegeta *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Archer Golem *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Archer *Flag (2008) - Engineer (ep5) *Forest of Piano (2018-2019) - Jan, Takeshi Saga *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Tigerwolf/'Kotaro Ogami' *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Cliff Parker, Duske Grayling *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Black Rhino *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Heckler (ep1), Santlvento *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Ohma Tokita, Man 1 *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Tsumugu Kinagase *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Pierre Badouin, Additional Voices *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Goro Yatagarasu, TV show host (ep5), Additional Voices *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Ren Koen *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Byoln (ep24), Ren Kouen/Entei (ep25) *Megalo Box (2018-2019) - Joe/'Junk Dog' *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Haruto Kijibayashi *Monster (2010) - Detective (ep63) *Naruto: Shippūden (2018) - Genbu (ep460), Tenma Izumo (ep453) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Akifusa Keikain *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Armored Gorilla (ep2), Golden Ball (ep6), Male Citizen (ep13), Subterranean (ep1) *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Alexei *Skip Beat! (2017) - "Love Me" Male Voice (Announced), Matsushima (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Schmidt *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Player (ep8), Schmidt (ep6) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Dirk Eberwein *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Hendrickson *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Hendrickson (Announced) *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Warlock Officer *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Shuin, Copilot, Creature, Male Explorer A, Man C 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fate/Grand Order: First Order (2017) - Emiya 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Blame! (2017) - Male Villager C *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Archer *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel II. lost butterfly (2019) - Archer *GANTZ:O (2017) - Masaru Kato *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Driver, Kuroji Soldier X, Makumo, Soldier 3, Tsukamaki, Unato Man 1 *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Butler, Embassy Staff *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Lee Chaolan *your name. (2017) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *KITE Liberator (2008) - Sputnik *Lupin the Third: Is Lupin Still Burning? (2019) - Poon, Pycal 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Looker *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Aren Kuboyasu Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Nah Dae-yong 'Movies' *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices *The Crew (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach (2018) - Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Keigo Asano *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *Yucatán (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *Always a Witch (2019) - Ángel, Dancer Man, Rogelio *Better Than Us (2019) - Head of Security, Moose *Marseille (2016) - Adrien Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Narcian, Odin *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Hiker, Noland, Pokéfan 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Fallout 76 (2018) - Brody, Jeff Nakamura, Player Voice (Male), Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Kenny Chau, Ohtur *Indivisible (2019) - Dockhand, Mara, Turmeric *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Strike, Thrust *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Hayato Tanaka *Rage 2 (2019) - Doc Karl, River Beast Assault, Shrouded Assassin, Wellspring Goon, Wellspring Narrative *River City Girls (2019) - Riki *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Andy, Brain Drain, Grendel, Lawrence, Soldier, Yu-Wan *Smite (2014-2016) - Ao Kuang, Clockwork Knight Ao Kuang *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Violet 'Video Games - Dubbing' *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - Moma Kumakura *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Kasuga Yuuki *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ayatane *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Raoul Pireit *Bravely Default (2013) - Dr. Brain Drain, Dr. Faust, Dr. Qada *Code Vein (2019) - Male Voice Type 3 *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Nameless *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Yasuhiro Hagakure *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Gonta Gokuhara, Kohichi Kizakura, Yasuhiro Hagakure *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Jann Lee *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Detective Pikachu *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Red Magnus *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sima Zhao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sima Zhao *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Fang *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Fang *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Owain *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Owain *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Ignatius, Odin, Shiro *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Kenshiro *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Brendan Bardell *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Brendan Bardell *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Flint Poker, Research Soldier *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Faust *Judgment (2019) - Sakuraba *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Tsumugu Kinagase *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Mary Skelter: Nightmares (2017) - Haru *Mary Skelter 2 (2019) - Haru *Omega Quintet (2015) - Godou *Persona 5 (2017) - Munehisa Iwai *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Bank Robber, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Yamato Hotsuin *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Young Knight *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Atosh *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Kurogane *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Raymond Oswell *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Wingul *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Gaius Worzel *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Gaius Worzel *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2019) - Gaius Worzel *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Odin *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Yelv *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Aaron Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (142) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (121) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2020. Category:American Voice Actors